Cantando Para Você I
by Jane Malfoy 182
Summary: Resumo: Um ano de muita música, amores, traições em Hogwarts.*br /* Tiago tenta se aproximar de Lilian com a ajuda de seus amigos Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e o misterioso Ralph Malfoy. Atenção: A grande maioria dos personagens não são meus, são da J. K
1. Chapter 1

**Cantando Para Você I**

_Capítulo 1– A Volta dos The Devil´s_

Tiago pensava, como dizer para uma pessoa que te odeia que você a ama? Resolveu conversar com o pai dele.

- Pai! – chamou Tiago

- Um minuto! – gritou o Pai de Tiago

Tiago ficou andando de um lado para o outro rapidamente esperando o seu pai chegar

- O que foi filho? – perguntou o Sr.Potter

- Pai... o senhor já foi apaixonado por uma garota que te odeia? – perguntou Tiago sem nenhuma cerimônia

- Já... Sua mãe – disse Sr.Potter

- Sério?! – gritou Tiago, se a mãe dele odiava o pai dele e eles casaram... Havia alguma chance de acontecer com ele e Lílian

- Sério, sua mãe me odiava no colégio, eu também era o maior galinha e ela achava que eu não mudaria por nada nesse mundo...

-... Nem mesmo por ela – completou Tiago

- Você esta passando por isso? – perguntou sério o Sr.Potter

- Sim! Como o senhor conseguiu conquistar a mamãe? – perguntou Tiago feliz da vida

- Sinceramente, foi em um concurso de bandas... – dizia o Sr. Potter – Eu descobri uma musica que ela amava. Combinou com nossa situação e eu cantei. Com a minha banda na época.

- Qual era o nome? – perguntou Tiago

- The Devil´s – disse Sr. Potter – Mas é claro que era tudo uma brincadeira...

- Posso usar esse nome pai? – perguntou Tiago

- Mas é claro, desde que vocês honrem o nome do The Devil´s – disse o Sr. Potter dando risada.

- Vamos querido? – disse a Sra. Potter na porta do quarto.

- Vamos filho, anda que ainda temos que passar na loja trouxa para comprar os instrumentos. – disse o Sr. Potter

- Vamos pai. – disse Tiago, e a partir daí, Tiago correu para aprender a tocar o violão e a guitarra. Sirius tocava bateria e Lupin (Remo) tocava baixo. Agora era o retorno do The Devil´s.

Já em Hogwarts e com tudo já conversado com os marotos...

- Aff Pontas só você mesmo! – disse Sirius

- Até parece que você não gosta de ninguém – disse Remo

- Gostar eu gosto, e daí?! – disse Sirius um pouco vermelho

- E de quem você gosta? – perguntou Tiago

- Só digo se o Aluado assumir que ele gosta da Fernanda! – disse Sirius

- Ai... Eu gosto dela mesmo! – disse Remo

- Que merda Aluado! Você podia fazer um pouco de jogo duro! – disse Sirius irritado – Te eu gosto dá...

- Você gosta da... – repetiu Tiago

- Da Jane! Pronto falei! – disse Sirius

- Da Malfoy? – perguntou Remo

- Não da mãe Joana! Lógico que é da Malfoy! – disse Sirius

- Mas Almofadinhas, vocês são Black e Malfoy – disse Tiago sério – As suas famílias nunca deram certo!

- É... eu sei – disse Sirius sério sentando na sua poltrona favorita – Mas, vocês não sabem, mas eu e ela temos muita coisa parecida. Nos dois saímos de casa e praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso você tem razão... PERAI! Ela saiu de casa quando? – perguntou Remo

- Nessas férias de verão... – disse Sirius

- Como você ficou sabendo? – perguntou Tiago

- Lá na minha ex-casa a Sra. Black falava para os quatro cantos do mundo que a filhinha do Malfoy tinha fugido de casa. – disse Sirius sem emoção.

- A Sra. Black a sua mãe? – perguntou Remo

- Ela não é mais minha mãe – disse Sirius sério

- Ok – disse Remo

- Hum... Agora a gente tem que descobrir uma maneira de saber qual é a musica favorita da Lílian... – disse Tiago

- A da Jane... – disse Sirius

- E a da Fernanda – disse Remo

- É acho que o The Devil´s voltaram com tudo! – disse Tiago sorrindo

_Capítulo 2- Esclarecendo Sentimentos_

- Lily quando você vai dar uma chance para o Tiago? – perguntou Jane 

- Jane, pelo amor de Merlim não vamos começar com isso! – disse Lílian irritada – Você sabe muito bem que eu NUNCA vou sair com o Potter!

- Repito: Lily, quando você vai dar uma chance para o Tiago? – disse Jane irritada Lílian sempre corria e nunca dizia, hoje as duas estavam sozinhas no dormitório era a sua chance de saber...

- Aff... Eu conto, mas se isso sair daqui você esta morta! – disse Lílian

- Tá... – disse Jane com um sorriso maroto no rosto

- Eu não saio com o Potter porque ele não me deu razão para que eu não acabe sendo mais uma da sua lista... – disse Lílian meio abatida – Eu quero ser única entende?

- Entendo... Eu também espero ser única... – disse Jane agora em igual estado de Lílian – Sirius não me dá uma razão para que eu seja única na vida dele

- Você nunca me disse isso!!! – exclamou Lílian

- Você também não me disse que gostava do Tiago – disse Jane sorrindo

- Tem razão... Estamos no mesmo barco eu e você não? – perguntou Lílian

- Estamos – disse Jane – Eu te falei que eu fugi de casa?

- Não! – disse Lílian – Por quê?

- Lily até parece que você não conhece minha família, eu sou uma Malfoy lembra? E na Grifinória! Você acha que iria durar muito tempo eu ficar naquela casa? – disse Jane

- Mas, você nem me falou nada... No verão você pode ficar na minha casa se você quiser... – disse Lílian, odiava a família de Jane! Eles se achavam o máximo por ser sangue-puro apenas Jane se salvou mesmo assim era chamada de traidora pelo seu irmão Lucius que não largava do seu pé, ele era do grupo que apoiava o sangue-purissimo sem qualquer "contagio" de outro sangue, Lílian se sentiu até enojada por pensar naquilo e ficou feliz que Jane resolveu falar algo.

- Lily, você já reparou como eu e você somos parecidas com o Sirius e o Tiago? – perguntou Jane

- Hum... Agora que você falou, tem razão! Sirius e você vêm de uma família nada legal e eu e o Tiago, quer dizer, e o Potter acolhemos vocês. – disse Lílian vermelha por ter dito Tiago.

- É... Até nisso! – disse Jane e deitou na própria cama

- É... Até nisso... – disse Lílian deitando na sua cama fazendo à mesma cara sonhadora da amiga. As duas pensavam naqueles que sempre pensavam...

- Vamos parar de moleza que a gente tem que ir para a aula! – disse Fernanda entrando no dormitório, amiga mais CDF da turma.

- Aff... Nanda que saco! – disse Jane ainda deitada – Falta uma hora e meia para a aula!

- É Nanda! – disse Lílian sentando na cama

- Mas, vocês nem tomar café tomaram! E nem se arrumaram ainda! Vamos, vamos! – disse Nanda.

- Ai, o que eu fiz para merecer uma amiga tão CDF?! – disse Jane alto andando para o banheiro para tomar um banho.

Fernanda apenas riu e começou a arrumar a cama e depois a mochila.

- Nanda de quem você gosta? – perguntou Lílian olhando a amiga arrumar as suas coisas

- Hum... Não gosto de ninguém não... – disse Fernanda ainda de costas para Lílian, mas estava vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- Duvido! – disse Lílian

- Por quê? – perguntou Fernanda rezando para que Jane saísse logo do banheiro para interromper a conversa

- Todas nós gostamos de alguém... – disse Lílian – Eu lhe digo quem eu gosto se você disser de quem você gosta.

- Hum... – fez Fernanda, sabia que Lílian ia falar qualquer pessoa para ela falar. – Oferta tentadora, mas não.

- Ah... Fernanda!!! – disse Lílian meia irritada – Você está escondendo coisa da gente?!

- Epa! Que história é essa da Dona Fernanda esconder coisa da gente??? – perguntou Jane 

"Era só o que me faltava, rezo para Jane aparecer para encerrar o assunto, vir ela vem, mas para ajudar a Lily"

- Ai meu bom Merlim! – disse Fernanda olhando o relógio faltava ainda uma hora e vinte, nunca ela sairia daquele quarto sem dizer algo... – Tá bom eu conto! Mas vocês vão ter que dizer quem vocês gostam!

- Aff... Isso vai sair caro! – disse Jane desanimando.

- Eu pago! – disse Lílian

Jane olhou para a cara de Lílian como quem dizia "Vamos negociar!", mas Lílian apenas olhou para ela com cara de quem diz "Vai ser bom! Vai valer a pena!"

- Tá bom eu pago também! – disse Jane

- Tá... eu gosto do... – gaguejou Fernanda – Eu gosto do...

- DO... – disse Jane na expectativa

- Do... Remo – disse por fim Fernanda

- Huahuahuahuahuah EU SABIA!!! – gritou Lílian

Lílian e Jane riam alto e gritavam "Eu já sabia!", Fernanda olhou para cima como quem diz "Merlim! Por quê? Por quê você me deu duas amigas assim?"

- Agora é a vez de vocês! – disse alto Fernanda

- É... Eu gosto do Sirius – disse Jane por fim, saiu do quarto para arrumar o cabelo, Jane era a única de cabelo curto do grupo.

- Aff... – fez Fernanda

- E eu gosto do Potter. – disse Lílian

- VOCÊ O QUÊ??? – gritou Fernanda

- Aff... – foi a vez de Lílian fazer

- EU SABIA! – gritou Fernanda

- Gente depois de tudo isso, vamos? – perguntou Jane que estava já com o cabelo arrumado tipo moicano, começando a ficar desconfortável com a conversa.

- Vamos – disseram Lílian e Fernanda juntas

- Gostamos dos marotos – disse por fim antes de fechar a porta do dormitório Jane.

Capítulo 3- _O Anuncio_

Quando todos estavam sentados nos seus lugares três corações estavam ansiosos e batiam com muita força.

- O Diretor vai falar! – disse Profª. Mcgonagall

- Obrigado Minerva, alunos primeiro de tudo lhe peço perdão por não comparecer ao café da manhã de iniciação do ano letivo. – disse Dumbledore – Mas hoje estou aqui para lhe dar as boas vindas e lhe dar uma noticia maravilhosa. Esse ano em Hogwarts vai haver um baile de inverno.

Começou a maior conversa por todo o salão, todos já alvoroçados.

- Mas calma... Apenas do terceiro ano para cima poderá vir à festa, menores que isso apenas se forem convidados por alguém mais velho. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

Mais conversa...

- Será realizado no dia 21 de Julho e já fui informado que uma banda irá tocar no baile – disse Dumbledore após a Profª McGonagall falar algo no ouvido dele

Agora sim todos estavam conversando

- Silêncio! – disse Profª McGonagall

Todos ficaram quietos

- Mas é claro até lá tem muito tempo! Vocês ficaram até quase o final do ano letivo sem baile! Por isso haverá um no dia anterior as férias de Natal e outro no Reveillon – disse Dumbledore – Agora bom começo de aulas e arrumem um par!

- Lily você vai comigo nos três bailes né? – perguntou Tiago

- Primeiro: Não, segundo: é E-V-A-N-S e terceiro: dá-me um bom motivo para eu ir com você – disse Lílian.

- Primeiro: Sim, segundo: você sempre será a minha ruiva e terceiro: Porque eu te amo. Tá bom? – disse Tiago

Jane olhou para a cara de Fernanda, Fernanda para a cara de Remo, Remo para a cara de Sirius, Sirius para a cara de Jane, e a ultima ficou vermelha pelo olhar de Sirius.

- Ah... – fez Lílian – Ai meu merlim

Foi a ultima coisa que escutaram de Lílian antes dessa sair correndo

- Ai caralho... – disse Jane – começou bem o ano em Tiago? Ela não te bateu e nem te xingou!... Agora dá uma Licençinha...

E Jane correu atrás de Lílian

- Licença – disse Fernanda e correu atrás de Jane

- Ai... Ela linda – disse Sirius olhando para Jane antes de ela sair correndo

- Cara, eu não acredito que eu falei aquilo para ela... – disse Tiago

- Ué, como se ninguém de nos soubesse – disse Remo.

- Tem razão Aluado... – disse Sirius agora olhando para Tiago

- É, mas para ela eu nunca havia dito, não com ela olhando para os meus olhos... – disse Tiago – Eu só gritava enquanto corria para ela não me bater esqueceu?

- É verdade, havia me esquecido que você fazia isso! – disse Sirius sorrindo

- Bom, eu acho que agora ela aceita! – disse Remo sorrindo.

- É tem razão – disse Tiago feliz

- Ah... Lily não acredito que você não vai com o Tiago depois disso! – disse Fernanda

- É Lily, a Nanda tem razão... Ai... se o Sirius fala isso para mim... – disse Jane

- Eu não sei... e se for brincadeira dele? – perguntou Lílian

- Sinceramente? Acho que não é – disse Jane – Diz uma coisa, ele falou olhando para os seus olhos?

- Falou – disse Lílian concordando

- E você não acredita nele??? – Gritou Jane

- Srta.Malfoy, por favor, olha o escândalo! – disse Profª McGonagall

- Desculpa Professora... – disse Jane vermelha

- Srta. Evans o que o Sr. Potter disse lá embaixo foi muito bonito, a Srta. Tem sorte... – disse a Professora sorrindo

- O-obrigada Professora – disse Lílian se convencendo que Tiago havia dito a verdade.

- Vamos minha aula já vai começar – disse Profª. McGonagall

- Tá – disseram as três juntas

Cada uma sentou em uma cadeira de duas pessoas para ver o que os marotos fariam, não ouve duvida quando chegaram, Remo sentou ao lado de Fernanda, Tiago do lado de Lílian que pela primeira vez não mudou de lugar e Sirius ao lado de Jane.

- Bom dia Jane – disse Sirius sorrindo

- Bom dia Sirius – disse Jane devolvendo sorriso

- Hum... soube que fugiu de casa – disse Sirius

- Quem te disse? – perguntou Jane assustada pensado na conversa dela e de Lílian

- Não esqueça nossas famílias são inimigas uma desgraça que acontece em uma a outra fala – disse Sirius com o mesmo sorriso – Não se preocupe, eu também fugi

- Sério? – disse Jane sorrindo, "PQP que sorriso lindo!" pensou Sirius. Jane fingindo não saber de nada

- É, não agüento esse negócio de puro sangue – disse Sirius agora um pouco sério.

- Eu também não... – disse Jane – Tiago não esta brincando quando disse que amava Lílian estava?

- Não... – disse Sirius – Hum... aproveitando o assunto você quer ir comigo nos bailes?

- Hum... – fez Jane fazendo charme – Nos três? Acho melhor ver se o senhor se comporta no primeiro para ver o segundo.

- Ok – disse Sirius feliz – E vamos ver se a senhorita se comporta também

- Sirius seu bobo! – disse Jane dando um tapa no ombro de Sirius

- Linda! – disse Sirius olhando para ela

- Obrigada – disse Jane olhando para a carteira de tanta vergonha

- Ei, ei, ei – disse Sirius segurando levemente o queixo de Jane levantando o para ficar de frente com o dele – Não precisa ficar assim pelo elogio, é a mais pura verdade.

- Ai... Sirius – disse Jane olhando, dos olhos para a boca de Sirius em uma tentativa muda de dizer "me beija!" Sirius entendeu o recado e lhe deu um selinho leve sem querer mais nada apenas senti-la.

- Eu te amo – disse Sirius a centímetros de sua boca

- Eu tam... – disse Jane mais foi interrompida

- Hã, hã, hã – Fez Profª McGonagall – Sr. Black e Srta. Malfoy dá para ficarem comportados em minha aula? Ou será que é impossível? A... e sim, sem demonstrações de afeto em minha aula?

- Claro Professora – disseram os dois mais vermelhos que o cabelo de Lílian

- Olha a Jane, só tem a cara de santa – falou Lílian da carteira lá na frente

- Almofadinhas seu pervertido! – disse Tiago

- Pontas meu amigo porque você não se ocupa tomando fora da Lílian ou então chorando por outro fora??? – falou Sirius

Lílian olhou para Jane e as duas olharam para Tiago

- Chorando? – perguntou Lílian e Jane ao mesmo tempo

- Então Lily, depois conversamos – disse Tiago muito baixo – Almofadinhas seu merdinha era para ser segredo seu veado!

- O Veado aqui é você! – disse Sirius piscando o olho para Tiago

- É C-E-R-V-O!!! – disse Tiago nervoso

- Ele fala do mesmo jeito que Lily falava E-V-A-N-S – disse Jane

A sala inteira dava risada com a discussão, até Minerva ria junto.

- É mesmo!!! – disse Sirius – Huhauhauhauahuahua

- Aff... – fez Tiago e Lílian ao mesmo tempo

Agora sim todos riam. Tiago e Lílian ficaram muito vermelhos...

- Bom, depois dessas "declarações de amor" vamos a minha aula – disse Profª McGonagall

Capítulo 4- _Encontros e Desencontros_

"Lily você vai comigo no baile?"

Lílian leu o bilhete que Tiago havia lhe passado durante a aula de Transfiguração, certo ela não sabia o que responder a ele, o amava, sim agora ela sabia, mas sempre tem aquela duvida...

"Eu te respondo hoje a noite no salão comunal, 1:00"

Tiago ficou feliz, ela não havia falado não. Mas também não disse que sim... isso é que dava medo no maroto.

- Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago

- O quê Pontas?! – disse Sirius

- Olha o que a Lily me respondeu – disse ele entregando o pergaminho para Sirius

- Olha o Pontas!!! Finalmente conquistou a Lílian! – disse Sirius

- Calma... – disse a voz serena de Remo – Nada de euforia! Tiago não pode criar falsas expectativas sobre o assunto...

- Isso você tem razão! Mas, otimismo faz bem... – disse Sirius

- Eu sei! Mesmo assim... – disse Remo – Melhor não arriscar

- Tem razão Aluado – disse Tiago

Continuaram indo as aulas durante aquele dia sem maiores problemas exceto uma briguinha de Sirius pois um garoto olhava sem parar para Jane, que ele resolveu com um soco. Sirius andava com Tiago e Remo indo em direção ao salão comunal depois do jantar quando foi impedido...

- Sirius? – disse Jane

- Fala linda – disse Sirius virando rápido

- Preciso conversar com você – disse Jane

"O que será que o Sirius aprontou?" pensaram Tiago e Remo.

- Claro – disse Sirius

- Vem aqui... – disse Jane o puxando para uma sala vazia

Jane pegou pelo colarinho do garoto e o beijou, Sirius nunca havia recebido um beijo daqueles, e ele esperava que não fosse o ultimo.  
Jane devagar do colarinho foi para o peito do garoto sem nenhuma cerimônia... sabia que ele amava isso... ela havia escutado uma conversa dos marotos. Abriu devagar os botões da blusa enquanto Sirius mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela, Jane passou a mão em sua barriga "Obrigada Quadribol!" pensou, Sirius tinha uma barriga tanquinho que matava só de olhar, quanto mais tocar... Jane tirou devagar a blusa do maroto derrubando ela no chão, devagar Sirius abria a blusa dela também... Jane estava ficando maluca com os pequenos carinho que Sirius fazia. Eles estavam na mesa que seria do professor.

- Te Amo Jane – disse Sirius quase sussurrando, não havia necessidade de falar alto eles se entendiam tão bem que Sirius nem precisasse dizer isso a ela, ela já entenderia.

- Eu hum... também – disse Jane devagar entre um meio gemido

Algum tempo depois...

- Ah... você já vai? – perguntou Sirius fazendo cara de cão sem dono

- Si... a gente esta a duas horas aqui... pelo amor de merlim eles devem estar preocupados – disse Jane vestindo a blusa da escola

- Quem disse que eu ligo para eles? – perguntou Sirius – Eu só quero saber de você...

- Ai... não fala isso Si... senão eu desisto! – disse Jane dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego no garoto – Agora chega! Te vejo lá no salão...

E Jane saiu correndo da sala dando risada.

"Essa menina, menina não! Mulher me enlouquece!" pensou Sirius antes de começar a se vestir.

- Jane Malfoy! Aonde a senhora levou meu amigo? – disse Tiago sendo observado por Fernanda, Lílian e Remo

- Hum... – fez Jane mordendo o lábio inferior – As alturas

Tiago fez uma cara de espanto, Lílian e Fernanda sorrisos quase idênticos e Remo ficou rindo

- Lily, Nanda, vamos subir que eu tenho uma coisa para contar para vocês... - disse Jane rindo da cara de Tiago – Pontas, não se preocupe, não fiz nada que ele não quisesse!

- Sei, sei – falou Tiago já dando risada – Ai esse Almofadinhas vai ter coisa para contar pra gente Remo

- Pode ter certeza.. – disse Remo

- Bom, boa noite Remo – disse Lílian – hum... boa noite Tiago 'te vejo daqui a pouco, não conte para ninguém Ti'

(N/A: o que estiver entre ' ' é sussurro. D)

O modo que disse arrepiou Tiago tanto que parecia um porco-espinho

- Boa Noite Lily – disse Tiago dando um beijo na bochecha de Lílian – 'Não perderia por nada minha ruiva'

Arrepiou Lílian também, todos na sala, sim todos, quintanistas, sextanistas, todos olharam boquiabertos o modo que os dois depois de muito tempo haviam se tratado.

- Ah... perdemos – disse uma terceirista para uma amiga

Lílian riu baixinho ao ouvir aquele comentário, aproveitou a brecha e disse:

- Eu ganhei – no ouvido de Tiago

- Eu é que ganhei – respondeu Tiago

Lílian ficou vermelha e saiu correndo seguida de Jane e Fernanda.

- Pontas? Que raios foi aquilo? – perguntou Sirius na porta do salão

- Ah... amor Almofada, amor – disse Tiago com um sorriso no rosto. – Agora o que Jane aprontou?

- Há... nada que eu não quisesse... e querido Pontas como eu quis!!! – disse Sirius sentando no sofá olhando para os amigos – A Jane é a mulher que mais tem poder de sedução que eu já fiquei em toda a minha vasta experiência.

- Como assim Sirius? – disse Remo

- Ela é imprevisível Aluado, ela conseguiu o que muitas garotas me imploraram com um simples toque de mão, com uma frase no ouvido, ela é a única que me agarrou e me levou as alturas, a única que sem querer me conquistou, ela é a única do meu coração... – disse Sirius deitado no sofá da sala comunal olhando para o teto.

- Vixi... Jane conseguiu tudo isso em poucas horas? – disse Tiago

- Em poucos segundos Pontas, as horas apenas foram proveitosas! – disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.

- A Jane conseguiu, conquistou o Sirius – disse Remo antes de se levantar e ir em direção as escadas – Boa noite apaixonados...

- Boa noite 'lobão'! – disseram Tiago e Sirius, Remo ficou vermelho e subiu para o dormitório.

- É... Pontas vou dormir – disse Sirius

- Eu vou ficar um pouco – disse Tiago, em sua mente estava apenas Lílian

- Boa noite – disse Sirius

- Boa noite – disse Tiago

"Essa noite vai ser longa" Pensou...

Capítulo 5- _O encontro a 1:00_

Tiago estava de pijama, mas com a camisa aberta pois estava calor e sentado na sua poltrona favorita em frente a lareira, espera Lílian ansioso, qual era a resposta? Ele pensava em respostas cada vez mais absurdas, acabou cochilando na poltrona...

- Tiago... – sussurrou Lílian no seu ouvido

- Hum... – fez Tiago

- Eu aceito – disse ela, o garoto acordou na hora

- Verdade? – disse Tiago

- Sim, lhe dou uma chance para mostrar o que você tenta há dois anos Potter – disse Lílian sorrindo.

- Só me promete uma coisa? – perguntou Tiago

- Depende... – disse Lílian

- Nunca mais me chama de Potter – pediu ele

- Ok... Tiago – disse Lílian

O garoto sorriu, Lílian aproximou de Tiago e lhe deu um selinho.

- Pelo bom comportamento – disse Lílian sorrindo para Tiago

- Agora eu vou me comportar feito um anjo se eu receber mais um desse – disse Tiago fazendo um bico

- Se você virar um anjo você não é você Tiago – disse Lílian rindo

- Ok... Mas meu comportamento ia melho... – mais foi interrompido

Lílian tinha dado o beijo em Tiago, a mão de Lílian bagunçava cada vez mais o cabelo de Tiago e a mão treinada de Tiago estava na cintura de Lílian, os dois haviam se entregado aos sentimentos que lhe envolviam, Lílian nem lembrava o que Tiago havia feito no passado, o que importava era o presente, aquele momento, aquele beijo...  
Passaram a noite inteira conversando, se beijando, enfim namorando...  
(N/A: Eles não começaram a namorar ainda viu gente? D )

- Lílian... acorda meu Lírio – sussurrou Tiago no ouvido de Lílian

- Que foi Ti... – disse Lílian acordando devagar

A cena era no mínimo engraçada, Tiago e Lílian deitados em um sofá (N/A: Não aconteceu nada de mais!!! D ), Sirius, Jane, Remo, Fernanda e meia dúzia de gato pingado que estava no salão olhando com uma cara incrédula para a cena...

- Ai Merlim, é pesadelo – disse Lílian e afundou a cabeça no peito de Tiago

- Não sabia que a minha companhia era tão ruim assim! – disse Tiago sorrindo para Lílian

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando Tiago, você é sonho, eles pesadelo – disse Lílian com a cabeça no peito de Tiago e apontando para o grupo.

- Que bom... – disse Tiago – Hum... Eu tenho que trocar de roupa no meu dormitório...

- Ah... Claro – disse Lílian saindo de cima de Tiago – Ah... Jane? Nanda? Vocês vão subir...?

- Lógico! – disse Jane – Vamos, vamos!

As três subiram as escadas do dormitório, Remo e Sirius ainda com uma cara estranha no rosto.

- O que foi? Nunca viram o Pontas aqui feliz? – perguntou Tiago

- Ver a gente já viu. Mas a Lílian abraçada a você e dizendo que você é sonho e a gente é pesadelo, isso sim a gente nunca viu! – disse Remo rindo

- Aff... Tiago por isso você não subiu né? Ficou aqui em baixo arrumando para seu encontro com a ruivinha... – disse Sirius

- Não chama ela de ruivinha! – disse Tiago irritado, odiava que outras pessoas usassem os apelidos que ele inventava para Lílian, exceto Lily.

- Ui... o veadinho virou homem agora! – disse Remo

- É C-E-R-V-O! Remo você sabe a diferença! Antes ser veadinho e pegar a Lílian do que ser um 'lobão' e não chegar nem perto da Nanda! – disse Tiago rindo da cara de Remo

- Você mesmo disse o motivo por eu não chegar nela – disse Remo

- Remo John Lupin, você quer apanhar? – perguntou Sirius sério – Quantas vezes a gente já te disse que isso não interfere em nada na nossa amizade? Se ela não quiser nada com você por você ser 'lobisomem' ela não te merece!

- Eu sei... Vou convida-la para a próxima ida a Hogsmeade – disse Remo – Obrigado por serem meus amigos

- Nada Aluado – disse Sirius

Um olhou para a cara do outro e começaram a rir, a amizade deles era mais forte que qualquer problema!


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPITULO 02 - Esclarecendo Sentimentos_

- Lily quando você vai dar uma chance para o Tiago? – perguntou Jane 

- Jane, pelo amor de Merlim não vamos começar com isso! – disse Lílian irritada – Você sabe muito bem que eu NUNCA vou sair com o Potter!

- Repito: Lily, quando você vai dar uma chance para o Tiago? – disse Jane irritada Lílian sempre corria e nunca dizia, hoje as duas estavam sozinhas no dormitório era a sua chance de saber...

- Aff... Eu conto, mas se isso sair daqui você esta morta! – disse Lílian

- Tá... – disse Jane com um sorriso maroto no rosto

- Eu não saio com o Potter porque ele não me deu razão para que eu não acabe sendo mais uma da sua lista... – disse Lílian meio abatida – Eu quero ser única entende?

- Entendo... Eu também espero ser única... – disse Jane agora em igual estado de Lílian – Sirius não me dá uma razão para que eu seja única na vida dele

- Você nunca me disse isso!!! – exclamou Lílian

- Você também não me disse que gostava do Tiago – disse Jane sorrindo

- Tem razão... Estamos no mesmo barco eu e você não? – perguntou Lílian

- Estamos – disse Jane – Eu te falei que eu fugi de casa?

- Não! – disse Lílian – Por quê?

- Lily até parece que você não conhece minha família, eu sou uma Malfoy lembra? E na Grifinória! Você acha que iria durar muito tempo eu ficar naquela casa? – disse Jane

- Mas, você nem me falou nada... No verão você pode ficar na minha casa se você quiser... – disse Lílian, odiava a família de Jane! Eles se achavam o máximo por ser sangue-puro apenas Jane se salvou mesmo assim era chamada de traidora pelo seu irmão Lucius que não largava do seu pé, ele era do grupo que apoiava o sangue-purissimo sem qualquer "contagio" de outro sangue, Lílian se sentiu até enojada por pensar naquilo e ficou feliz que Jane resolveu falar algo.

- Lily, você já reparou como eu e você somos parecidas com o Sirius e o Tiago? – perguntou Jane

- Hum... Agora que você falou, tem razão! Sirius e você vêm de uma família nada legal e eu e o Tiago, quer dizer, e o Potter acolhemos vocês. – disse Lílian vermelha por ter dito Tiago.

- É... Até nisso! – disse Jane e deitou na própria cama

- É... Até nisso... – disse Lílian deitando na sua cama fazendo à mesma cara sonhadora da amiga. As duas pensavam naqueles que sempre pensavam...

- Vamos parar de moleza que a gente tem que ir para a aula! – disse Fernanda entrando no dormitório, amiga mais CDF da turma.

- Aff... Nanda que saco! – disse Jane ainda deitada – Falta uma hora e meia para a aula!

- É Nanda! – disse Lílian sentando na cama

- Mas, vocês nem tomar café tomaram! E nem se arrumaram ainda! Vamos, vamos! – disse Nanda.

- Ai, o que eu fiz para merecer uma amiga tão CDF?! – disse Jane alto andando para o banheiro para tomar um banho.

Fernanda apenas riu e começou a arrumar a cama e depois a mochila.

- Nanda de quem você gosta? – perguntou Lílian olhando a amiga arrumar as suas coisas

- Hum... Não gosto de ninguém não... – disse Fernanda ainda de costas para Lílian, mas estava vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- Duvido! – disse Lílian

- Por quê? – perguntou Fernanda rezando para que Jane saísse logo do banheiro para interromper a conversa

- Todas nós gostamos de alguém... – disse Lílian – Eu lhe digo quem eu gosto se você disser de quem você gosta.

- Hum... – fez Fernanda, sabia que Lílian ia falar qualquer pessoa para ela falar. – Oferta tentadora, mas não.

- Ah... Fernanda!!! – disse Lílian meia irritada – Você está escondendo coisa da gente?!

- Epa! Que história é essa da Dona Fernanda esconder coisa da gente??? – perguntou Jane 

"Era só o que me faltava, rezo para Jane aparecer para encerrar o assunto, vir ela vem, mas para ajudar a Lily"

- Ai meu bom Merlim! – disse Fernanda olhando o relógio faltava ainda uma hora e vinte, nunca ela sairia daquele quarto sem dizer algo... – Tá bom eu conto! Mas vocês vão ter que dizer quem vocês gostam!

- Aff... Isso vai sair caro! – disse Jane desanimando.

- Eu pago! – disse Lílian

Jane olhou para a cara de Lílian como quem dizia "Vamos negociar!", mas Lílian apenas olhou para ela com cara de quem diz "Vai ser bom! Vai valer a pena!"

- Tá bom eu pago também! – disse Jane

- Tá... eu gosto do... – gaguejou Fernanda – Eu gosto do...

- DO... – disse Jane na expectativa

- Do... Remo – disse por fim Fernanda

- Huahuahuahuahuah EU SABIA!!! – gritou Lílian

Lílian e Jane riam alto e gritavam "Eu já sabia!", Fernanda olhou para cima como quem diz "Merlim! Por quê? Por quê você me deu duas amigas assim?"

- Agora é a vez de vocês! – disse alto Fernanda

- É... Eu gosto do Sirius – disse Jane por fim, saiu do quarto para arrumar o cabelo, Jane era a única de cabelo curto do grupo.

- Aff... – fez Fernanda

- E eu gosto do Potter. – disse Lílian

- VOCÊ O QUÊ??? – gritou Fernanda

- Aff... – foi a vez de Lílian fazer

- EU SABIA! – gritou Fernanda

- Gente depois de tudo isso, vamos? – perguntou Jane que estava já com o cabelo arrumado tipo moicano, começando a ficar desconfortável com a conversa.

- Vamos – disseram Lílian e Fernanda juntas

- Gostamos dos marotos – disse por fim antes de fechar a porta do dormitório Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPITULO 03 _- _O Anuncio_

Quando todos estavam sentados nos seus lugares três corações estavam ansiosos e batiam com muita força.

- O Diretor vai falar! – disse Profª. Mcgonagall

- Obrigado Minerva, alunos primeiro de tudo lhe peço perdão por não comparecer ao café da manhã de iniciação do ano letivo. – disse Dumbledore – Mas hoje estou aqui para lhe dar as boas vindas e lhe dar uma noticia maravilhosa. Esse ano em Hogwarts vai haver um baile de inverno.

Começou a maior conversa por todo o salão, todos já alvoroçados.

- Mas calma... Apenas do terceiro ano para cima poderá vir à festa, menores que isso apenas se forem convidados por alguém mais velho. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

Mais conversa...

- Será realizado no dia 21 de Julho e já fui informado que uma banda irá tocar no baile – disse Dumbledore após a Profª McGonagall falar algo no ouvido dele

Agora sim todos estavam conversando

- Silêncio! – disse Profª McGonagall

Todos ficaram quietos

- Mas é claro até lá tem muito tempo! Vocês ficaram até quase o final do ano letivo sem baile! Por isso haverá um no dia anterior as férias de Natal e outro no Reveillon – disse Dumbledore – Agora bom começo de aulas e arrumem um par!

- Lily você vai comigo nos três bailes né? – perguntou Tiago

- Primeiro: Não, segundo: é E-V-A-N-S e terceiro: dá-me um bom motivo para eu ir com você – disse Lílian.

- Primeiro: Sim, segundo: você sempre será a minha ruiva e terceiro: Porque eu te amo. Tá bom? – disse Tiago

Jane olhou para a cara de Fernanda, Fernanda para a cara de Remo, Remo para a cara de Sirius, Sirius para a cara de Jane, e a ultima ficou vermelha pelo olhar de Sirius.

- Ah... – fez Lílian – Ai meu merlim

Foi a ultima coisa que escutaram de Lílian antes dessa sair correndo

- Ai caralho... – disse Jane – começou bem o ano em Tiago? Ela não te bateu e nem te xingou!... Agora dá uma Licençinha...

E Jane correu atrás de Lílian

- Licença – disse Fernanda e correu atrás de Jane

- Ai... Ela linda – disse Sirius olhando para Jane antes de ela sair correndo

- Cara, eu não acredito que eu falei aquilo para ela... – disse Tiago

- Ué, como se ninguém de nos soubesse – disse Remo.

- Tem razão Aluado... – disse Sirius agora olhando para Tiago

- É, mas para ela eu nunca havia dito, não com ela olhando para os meus olhos... – disse Tiago – Eu só gritava enquanto corria para ela não me bater esqueceu?

- É verdade, havia me esquecido que você fazia isso! – disse Sirius sorrindo

- Bom, eu acho que agora ela aceita! – disse Remo sorrindo.

- É tem razão – disse Tiago feliz

- Ah... Lily não acredito que você não vai com o Tiago depois disso! – disse Fernanda

- É Lily, a Nanda tem razão... Ai... se o Sirius fala isso para mim... – disse Jane

- Eu não sei... e se for brincadeira dele? – perguntou Lílian

- Sinceramente? Acho que não é – disse Jane – Diz uma coisa, ele falou olhando para os seus olhos?

- Falou – disse Lílian concordando

- E você não acredita nele??? – Gritou Jane

- Srta.Malfoy, por favor, olha o escândalo! – disse Profª McGonagall

- Desculpa Professora... – disse Jane vermelha

- Srta. Evans o que o Sr. Potter disse lá embaixo foi muito bonito, a Srta. Tem sorte... – disse a Professora sorrindo

- O-obrigada Professora – disse Lílian se convencendo que Tiago havia dito a verdade.

- Vamos minha aula já vai começar – disse Profª. McGonagall

- Tá – disseram as três juntas

Cada uma sentou em uma cadeira de duas pessoas para ver o que os marotos fariam, não ouve duvida quando chegaram, Remo sentou ao lado de Fernanda, Tiago do lado de Lílian que pela primeira vez não mudou de lugar e Sirius ao lado de Jane.

- Bom dia Jane – disse Sirius sorrindo

- Bom dia Sirius – disse Jane devolvendo sorriso

- Hum... soube que fugiu de casa – disse Sirius

- Quem te disse? – perguntou Jane assustada pensado na conversa dela e de Lílian

- Não esqueça nossas famílias são inimigas uma desgraça que acontece em uma a outra fala – disse Sirius com o mesmo sorriso – Não se preocupe, eu também fugi

- Sério? – disse Jane sorrindo, "PQP que sorriso lindo!" pensou Sirius. Jane fingindo não saber de nada

- É, não agüento esse negócio de puro sangue – disse Sirius agora um pouco sério.

- Eu também não... – disse Jane – Tiago não esta brincando quando disse que amava Lílian estava?

- Não... – disse Sirius – Hum... aproveitando o assunto você quer ir comigo nos bailes?

- Hum... – fez Jane fazendo charme – Nos três? Acho melhor ver se o senhor se comporta no primeiro para ver o segundo.

- Ok – disse Sirius feliz – E vamos ver se a senhorita se comporta também

- Sirius seu bobo! – disse Jane dando um tapa no ombro de Sirius

- Linda! – disse Sirius olhando para ela

- Obrigada – disse Jane olhando para a carteira de tanta vergonha

- Ei, ei, ei – disse Sirius segurando levemente o queixo de Jane levantando o para ficar de frente com o dele – Não precisa ficar assim pelo elogio, é a mais pura verdade.

- Ai... Sirius – disse Jane olhando, dos olhos para a boca de Sirius em uma tentativa muda de dizer "me beija!" Sirius entendeu o recado e lhe deu um selinho leve sem querer mais nada apenas senti-la.

- Eu te amo – disse Sirius a centímetros de sua boca

- Eu tam... – disse Jane mais foi interrompida

- Hã, hã, hã – Fez Profª McGonagall – Sr. Black e Srta. Malfoy dá para ficarem comportados em minha aula? Ou será que é impossível? A... e sim, sem demonstrações de afeto em minha aula?

- Claro Professora – disseram os dois mais vermelhos que o cabelo de Lílian

- Olha a Jane, só tem a cara de santa – falou Lílian da carteira lá na frente

- Almofadinhas seu pervertido! – disse Tiago

- Pontas meu amigo porque você não se ocupa tomando fora da Lílian ou então chorando por outro fora??? – falou Sirius

Lílian olhou para Jane e as duas olharam para Tiago

- Chorando? – perguntou Lílian e Jane ao mesmo tempo

- Então Lily, depois conversamos – disse Tiago muito baixo – Almofadinhas seu merdinha era para ser segredo seu veado!

- O Veado aqui é você! – disse Sirius piscando o olho para Tiago

- É C-E-R-V-O!!! – disse Tiago nervoso

- Ele fala do mesmo jeito que Lily falava E-V-A-N-S – disse Jane

A sala inteira dava risada com a discussão, até Minerva ria junto.

- É mesmo!!! – disse Sirius – Huhauhauhauahuahua

- Aff... – fez Tiago e Lílian ao mesmo tempo

Agora sim todos riam. Tiago e Lílian ficaram muito vermelhos...

- Bom, depois dessas "declarações de amor" vamos a minha aula – disse Profª McGonagall


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPITULO 04 - Encontros e Desencontros_

"Lily você vai comigo no baile?"

Lílian leu o bilhete que Tiago havia lhe passado durante a aula de Transfiguração, certo ela não sabia o que responder a ele, o amava, sim agora ela sabia, mas sempre tem aquela duvida...

"Eu te respondo hoje a noite no salão comunal, 1:00"

Tiago ficou feliz, ela não havia falado não. Mas também não disse que sim... isso é que dava medo no maroto.

- Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago

- O quê Pontas?! – disse Sirius

- Olha o que a Lily me respondeu – disse ele entregando o pergaminho para Sirius

- Olha o Pontas!!! Finalmente conquistou a Lílian! – disse Sirius

- Calma... – disse a voz serena de Remo – Nada de euforia! Tiago não pode criar falsas expectativas sobre o assunto...

- Isso você tem razão! Mas, otimismo faz bem... – disse Sirius

- Eu sei! Mesmo assim... – disse Remo – Melhor não arriscar

- Tem razão Aluado – disse Tiago

Continuaram indo as aulas durante aquele dia sem maiores problemas exceto uma briguinha de Sirius pois um garoto olhava sem parar para Jane, que ele resolveu com um soco. Sirius andava com Tiago e Remo indo em direção ao salão comunal depois do jantar quando foi impedido...

- Sirius? – disse Jane

- Fala linda – disse Sirius virando rápido

- Preciso conversar com você – disse Jane

"O que será que o Sirius aprontou?" pensaram Tiago e Remo.

- Claro – disse Sirius

- Vem aqui... – disse Jane o puxando para uma sala vazia

Jane pegou pelo colarinho do garoto e o beijou, Sirius nunca havia recebido um beijo daqueles, e ele esperava que não fosse o ultimo.  
Jane devagar do colarinho foi para o peito do garoto sem nenhuma cerimônia... sabia que ele amava isso... ela havia escutado uma conversa dos marotos. Abriu devagar os botões da blusa enquanto Sirius mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela, Jane passou a mão em sua barriga "Obrigada Quadribol!" pensou, Sirius tinha uma barriga tanquinho que matava só de olhar, quanto mais tocar... Jane tirou devagar a blusa do maroto derrubando ela no chão, devagar Sirius abria a blusa dela também... Jane estava ficando maluca com os pequenos carinho que Sirius fazia. Eles estavam na mesa que seria do professor.

- Te Amo Jane – disse Sirius quase sussurrando, não havia necessidade de falar alto eles se entendiam tão bem que Sirius nem precisasse dizer isso a ela, ela já entenderia.

- Eu hum... também – disse Jane devagar entre um meio gemido

Algum tempo depois...

- Ah... você já vai? – perguntou Sirius fazendo cara de cão sem dono

- Si... a gente esta a duas horas aqui... pelo amor de merlim eles devem estar preocupados – disse Jane vestindo a blusa da escola

- Quem disse que eu ligo para eles? – perguntou Sirius – Eu só quero saber de você...

- Ai... não fala isso Si... senão eu desisto! – disse Jane dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego no garoto – Agora chega! Te vejo lá no salão...

E Jane saiu correndo da sala dando risada.

"Essa menina, menina não! Mulher me enlouquece!" pensou Sirius antes de começar a se vestir.

- Jane Malfoy! Aonde a senhora levou meu amigo? – disse Tiago sendo observado por Fernanda, Lílian e Remo

- Hum... – fez Jane mordendo o lábio inferior – As alturas

Tiago fez uma cara de espanto, Lílian e Fernanda sorrisos quase idênticos e Remo ficou rindo

- Lily, Nanda, vamos subir que eu tenho uma coisa para contar para vocês... - disse Jane rindo da cara de Tiago – Pontas, não se preocupe, não fiz nada que ele não quisesse!

- Sei, sei – falou Tiago já dando risada – Ai esse Almofadinhas vai ter coisa para contar pra gente Remo

- Pode ter certeza.. – disse Remo

- Bom, boa noite Remo – disse Lílian – hum... boa noite Tiago 'te vejo daqui a pouco, não conte para ninguém Ti'

(N/A: o que estiver entre ' ' é sussurro. D)

O modo que disse arrepiou Tiago tanto que parecia um porco-espinho

- Boa Noite Lily – disse Tiago dando um beijo na bochecha de Lílian – 'Não perderia por nada minha ruiva'

Arrepiou Lílian também, todos na sala, sim todos, quintanistas, sextanistas, todos olharam boquiabertos o modo que os dois depois de muito tempo haviam se tratado.

- Ah... perdemos – disse uma terceirista para uma amiga

Lílian riu baixinho ao ouvir aquele comentário, aproveitou a brecha e disse:

- Eu ganhei – no ouvido de Tiago

- Eu é que ganhei – respondeu Tiago

Lílian ficou vermelha e saiu correndo seguida de Jane e Fernanda.

- Pontas? Que raios foi aquilo? – perguntou Sirius na porta do salão

- Ah... amor Almofada, amor – disse Tiago com um sorriso no rosto. – Agora o que Jane aprontou?

- Há... nada que eu não quisesse... e querido Pontas como eu quis!!! – disse Sirius sentando no sofá olhando para os amigos – A Jane é a mulher que mais tem poder de sedução que eu já fiquei em toda a minha vasta experiência.

- Como assim Sirius? – disse Remo

- Ela é imprevisível Aluado, ela conseguiu o que muitas garotas me imploraram com um simples toque de mão, com uma frase no ouvido, ela é a única que me agarrou e me levou as alturas, a única que sem querer me conquistou, ela é a única do meu coração... – disse Sirius deitado no sofá da sala comunal olhando para o teto.

- Vixi... Jane conseguiu tudo isso em poucas horas? – disse Tiago

- Em poucos segundos Pontas, as horas apenas foram proveitosas! – disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.

- A Jane conseguiu, conquistou o Sirius – disse Remo antes de se levantar e ir em direção as escadas – Boa noite apaixonados...

- Boa noite 'lobão'! – disseram Tiago e Sirius, Remo ficou vermelho e subiu para o dormitório.

- É... Pontas vou dormir – disse Sirius

- Eu vou ficar um pouco – disse Tiago, em sua mente estava apenas Lílian

- Boa noite – disse Sirius

- Boa noite – disse Tiago

"Essa noite vai ser longa" Pensou...


	5. Chapter 5

_CAPITULO 05 - O encontro a 1:00_

Tiago estava de pijama, mas com a camisa aberta pois estava calor e sentado na sua poltrona favorita em frente a lareira, espera Lílian ansioso, qual era a resposta? Ele pensava em respostas cada vez mais absurdas, acabou cochilando na poltrona...

- Tiago... – sussurrou Lílian no seu ouvido

- Hum... – fez Tiago

- Eu aceito – disse ela, o garoto acordou na hora

- Verdade? – disse Tiago

- Sim, lhe dou uma chance para mostrar o que você tenta há dois anos Potter – disse Lílian sorrindo.

- Só me promete uma coisa? – perguntou Tiago

- Depende... – disse Lílian

- Nunca mais me chama de Potter – pediu ele

- Ok... Tiago – disse Lílian

O garoto sorriu, Lílian aproximou de Tiago e lhe deu um selinho.

- Pelo bom comportamento – disse Lílian sorrindo para Tiago

- Agora eu vou me comportar feito um anjo se eu receber mais um desse – disse Tiago fazendo um bico

- Se você virar um anjo você não é você Tiago – disse Lílian rindo

- Ok... Mas meu comportamento ia melho... – mais foi interrompido

Lílian tinha dado o beijo em Tiago, a mão de Lílian bagunçava cada vez mais o cabelo de Tiago e a mão treinada de Tiago estava na cintura de Lílian, os dois haviam se entregado aos sentimentos que lhe envolviam, Lílian nem lembrava o que Tiago havia feito no passado, o que importava era o presente, aquele momento, aquele beijo...  
Passaram a noite inteira conversando, se beijando, enfim namorando...  
(N/A: Eles não começaram a namorar ainda viu gente? D )

- Lílian... acorda meu Lírio – sussurrou Tiago no ouvido de Lílian

- Que foi Ti... – disse Lílian acordando devagar

A cena era no mínimo engraçada, Tiago e Lílian deitados em um sofá (N/A: Não aconteceu nada de mais!!! D ), Sirius, Jane, Remo, Fernanda e meia dúzia de gato pingado que estava no salão olhando com uma cara incrédula para a cena...

- Ai Merlim, é pesadelo – disse Lílian e afundou a cabeça no peito de Tiago

- Não sabia que a minha companhia era tão ruim assim! – disse Tiago sorrindo para Lílian

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando Tiago, você é sonho, eles pesadelo – disse Lílian com a cabeça no peito de Tiago e apontando para o grupo.

- Que bom... – disse Tiago – Hum... Eu tenho que trocar de roupa no meu dormitório...

- Ah... Claro – disse Lílian saindo de cima de Tiago – Ah... Jane? Nanda? Vocês vão subir...?

- Lógico! – disse Jane – Vamos, vamos!

As três subiram as escadas do dormitório, Remo e Sirius ainda com uma cara estranha no rosto.

- O que foi? Nunca viram o Pontas aqui feliz? – perguntou Tiago

- Ver a gente já viu. Mas a Lílian abraçada a você e dizendo que você é sonho e a gente é pesadelo, isso sim a gente nunca viu! – disse Remo rindo

- Aff... Tiago por isso você não subiu né? Ficou aqui em baixo arrumando para seu encontro com a ruivinha... – disse Sirius

- Não chama ela de ruivinha! – disse Tiago irritado, odiava que outras pessoas usassem os apelidos que ele inventava para Lílian, exceto Lily.

- Ui... o veadinho virou homem agora! – disse Remo

- É C-E-R-V-O! Remo você sabe a diferença! Antes ser veadinho e pegar a Lílian do que ser um 'lobão' e não chegar nem perto da Nanda! – disse Tiago rindo da cara de Remo

- Você mesmo disse o motivo por eu não chegar nela – disse Remo

- Remo John Lupin, você quer apanhar? – perguntou Sirius sério – Quantas vezes a gente já te disse que isso não interfere em nada na nossa amizade? Se ela não quiser nada com você por você ser 'lobisomem' ela não te merece!

- Eu sei... Vou convida-la para a próxima ida a Hogsmeade – disse Remo – Obrigado por serem meus amigos

- Nada Aluado – disse Sirius

Um olhou para a cara do outro e começaram a rir, a amizade deles era mais forte que qualquer problema!


End file.
